<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>G.L.A. (Gamecube Love Affair) by mousewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376160">G.L.A. (Gamecube Love Affair)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings'>mousewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alan bradley learns things against his will [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jet,” Alan says, and then pauses. “Jet, what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Clothes,” Jet replies. Which kind of glosses over the fact that his shirt is easily two sizes too small, blindingly tie-dyed, and emblazoned with the words YES I SUCK DICK WHAT ABOUT IT. “Obviously.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Bradley &amp; Jethro "Jet" Bradley, Jet Bradley/GameStop Employee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alan bradley learns things against his will [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>G.L.A. (Gamecube Love Affair)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know who you are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jet,” Alan says, and then pauses. “Jet, what are you <em>wearing?</em>”</p>
<p>“Clothes,” Jet replies. Which kind of glosses over the fact that his shirt is easily two sizes too small, blindingly tie-dyed, and emblazoned with the words YES I SUCK DICK WHAT ABOUT IT. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Jet, you’re at work. You can’t wear things like that here.”</p>
<p>Jet shrugs. “Casual Friday.”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>Tuesday</em>.” Alan lets out a dramatic, exasperated sigh and folds his arms. “Why do you even have a shirt like that anyway?”</p>
<p>“Do you really wanna know? Dad? Really?”</p>
<p>“No. I was asking rhetori—”</p>
<p>“So I went to GameStop a little while ago to buy a Gamecube,” Jet cuts in. “You know what a Gamecube is, right, Dad? It’s a video game console released by Nintendo.”</p>
<p>“I know what a Gamecube is,” Alan states flatly.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty cool. I’ve been playing <em>Shadow the Hedgehog</em> on mine. He has a gun.”</p>
<p>“I bet he does.”</p>
<p>“He shoots people.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’d expect that.” Alan shakes his head, then, and gets back on topic. “Jesus—Jet, listen, I don’t <em>need</em> to know where you got the shirt. But you have to change into something more professional if you’re going to work here—”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep it short, then,” Jet says, ignoring the way his dad looks like he wants to die. “So I go to GameStop, blah blah blah, I get the box for the Gamecube and bring it to the cashier. And he’s pretty cute.”</p>
<p>“Why does this feel so familiar,” Alan mutters, and Jet ignores this, too.</p>
<p>“Well,” he continues, “it turns out I don’t have enough money in my bank account to cover the cost of the Gamecube. Which is weird until I remember that I bought an Xbox 360 the week before. So the cashier kinda looks at me and goes, ‘You know… maybe there’s another way you can pay for it.’ And I’m like, ‘Yeah, okay, sure.’ And so he brings me to the backroom and we—”</p>
<p>“<em>Jet</em>,” Alan exclaims, horrified. “No!”</p>
<p>Jet shrugs again. “Anyway,” he says, “that’s how I got this shirt.”</p>
<p>Alan lets out another sigh and rubs at his eyes. “I think I know where you get All Of This from.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Just—change your shirt. Okay? Or wear something over it. I don’t care if you actually suck dick, but you can’t advertise that in the workplace.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jet says. “Thanks, Dad. Love you.”</p>
<p>Alan’s grin is almost voluntary. “Love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>